1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a zoom lens and, more particularly, to a zoom lens having simple and compact structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image capture devices (hereinafter cameras) are miniaturized for ease of transport. Among such cameras, zoom lenses occupies a large portion of a camera in terms of volume, size, and weight. Generally, the zoom lens is composed of a number of lens barrels as part of a photographic optical system. The lens barrels move along the optical axis of the photographic optical system for zooming in and out. However, the structure of the lens barrels is complex and bulky, compromising compactness trends.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a zoom lens can overcome or at least alleviate the above described problem.